Breeze
by Niff-Is-Kryptonite
Summary: In the third installment of the "Airliner" series, Jakab, and Val are back... With 3 kids? Follow the lives of the next next generation of Percy Jackson characters, Thalia and Nico! DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY THOUGHTS! Or do I?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is chapter 1 of Breeze. Congratulations! BTW this is next, NEXT generation… (As i was told by piequeenthgreat) So it's about Jakab (A.K.A. Brandon) and Val's kids and what happened after Plus! The kids are Geoffrey (or Geoff) Thomas Stola, Ayden Rose Stola, and Brandon Chase Stola. This story takes place approximately 15 years after Plus. The oldest is Geoff, second is Ayden, and youngest is Brandon. Mostly going to be Ayden's POV. I ahve a Taylor Swift Shirt on! SOmething interesting is brothers name is Geoffrey and my middle name is Rose and my cousins name is Chase... That why it's Brandon Chase. Read and Enjoy!**

_**Ayden POV**_

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I heard my brothers screaming from the living room. You see, Geoff is 14 almost 15 and Brandon is 12. Yep, that left me at lonely 13. I had no sisters… just stuck with my obnoxious brothers. My English homework was stumping me so I had taken a break.  
I'll give you more back round info on our family. I have glasses, have ADHD, and dyslexia. It sucks. Beside my dyslexia, I have horrible eyesight. Brandon was born 5 weeks early. He has ADHD and dyslexia too. He also has asthma. He, too, has glasses. Other than that, he's fine. Geoff is better. Only having reading glasses, he has straight A's, teachers pet, and has a summer job working for dad's work. But, he too, has ADHD and dyslexia. Dad works at a local Sundstrand as an airplane engineer. Geoff gives the people in the mail room help. Mom works at a Veterinarian school teaching kids during the summer about her job. Mom is a Veterinarian specialist and is the highest level you can go. It was pretty cool, actually.

"Ayden! Dinner!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I heard feet going down the stairs like a herd of buffalo. I sighed and slowly got up off my desk chair. I love my parents and all, its just they are sometimes too busy.

All night during dinner, Brandon kept flicking Geoff's ear, causing him to freak out. After the millionth time, I finally spoke up.

"May I be excused?" I asked as nicely as I could. After mom nodded, I bolted upstairs. I have a special lock in my door that makes it impossible to break in. I opened my laptop to find I had a video chat waiting. After clicking "accept", Alex Venible's face popped up.

"What are you up to now?" I asked her.

"Why would you say that?" She asked slyly.

"Because you're talking like it."

We started laughing until she fell out of her chair.

"Uh, I have to go…" she said.

After we said our goodbyes, I finished my homework. I was so exhausted; I fell asleep in the comfy desk chair.

**How'd you like it? I liked it! This chapter's called Laugh Until You Fall Out Of Your Chair.**


	2. We Are Family!

**Rainbows are delicious! Hehehehehe! I'm back baby! I was at a danced tonight! I started jumping up and down and people laughed and joined in! See, be crazy, people respect you for it! To answer Aria Princess of Death's question, yes, they'll be back in this chapter. What happened between Ally and Skilar? Did Zach ever notice that Aria likes him? You say I'm weird/ random, I say "Thank You!" To answer those questions, read! BTW Burger from Hell!**

_**Ayden's POV**_

My family was coming! When I say "family" I mean my aunts uncles and cousins.

The show I was watching on that day was called 'Ghost Adventures'. The intro was awesome. He said in the beginning, "Welcome to Hell!" That's when they came.

My aunt Ally was awesome. She got me like nobody else. Uncle Dylan always made jokes and was laughing at the most random moments. Uncle Zach had a hat on at all times. Uncle Skilar had a twinkle in his eyes and always was picking on dad. Aunt Hannah was ALWAYS wearing A LOT of perfume. And Aunt Aria was just… Her.

My cousins were (Ally and Skilar) Sammy, and Taylor.** (A/N Lol! Is it a boy or girl? Tell me in review!) **(Dylan and Hannah) Natalie and Logan. (Aria and Zach) Cynthia, Jayden, and Cody. This is going to be one crazy Christmas!

**Don't be mad that it's too short! Okay, I might not be able to upload for a while… **** At least I gave you a time and info on the characters from Gaze! \/_ _Peace!**


	3. Cliffed

**Okay, so I said I wasn't going to update, but this idea just hit me like a ton of bricks. It hurt guys… So, here is chapter 3!**

_**Ayden's POV**_

It was a few weeks after Christmas when this happened.

Alex and I were sledding down a huge hill called Twin Sisters when I heard a voice in the woods. I turned to the woods to see nothing there. I then head the voice again, this time at the bottom of the hill.

"She's not welcome here." A little girl's voice whispered, "She'll burn my hill. When she's gone, we can be best friends." The girl then turned towards Alex. She waved her hand over the bottom of the hill. I could see a gap open up at the bottom. But over the top, was a thin layer of snow. Alex couldn't see it.

Alex got on top of her sled and started sliding.

"Alex! No!" I got my sled and started running at top speed. I jumped on the sled and laid on my stomach so it would go faster. When I was a few inches away, I made a wild grab. But, we were right next to the hole. When I grabbed, I missed and pushed the sled away. The layer of snow disappeared and Alex started screaming.

When I saw how deep it was, it was 25 feet deep, I panicked. The rope on the sled got caught on a rock. Alex's rope was very thick, so I was almost crying from worry. I took out my pocket knife and cut the rope on my sled. My rope was a lot thicker, so tied one end on the rock and I climbed down the side of the hole. I put my feet on smaller rocks on the side and when I reached Alex, I tied the other end of the rope to her torso. I then climbed back up the side and pulled the rope off the rock. I started pulling as hard as I could. As soon as she could, she pulled herself up. She ran up to me then. She was bleeding from her hands and head. We then ran up to my mom's car and hopped in. Alex pointed out I was bleeding more than she was. My mom took up to the hospital then. They made us stay there. When they took and X-ray of us and they found Alex had two broken ribs and I had broken my left arm when I was pulling. I wondered why my arm started hurting. They then put us in our room and left. A little while later, Alex had fallen asleep, they brought in another kid. He was about our age and had his leg propped up. After they left he introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Justin, Justin Bunch." He said.

"Ayden Stola," I added, "what happened to you?'

"I was in a car accident, you?"

"Me and my friend were sledding and didn't notice we were by a cliff. She went over and I broke my arm pulling her up."

We started talking about random things like why don't they make pink blueberry taco's. We ended up getting each others phone number and learning more about each other. All in all, he was pretty cool.

**How'd you like it? This didn't happen okay? But there is a sledding hill called Twin Sisters and it is haunted. Review on whether or not Justin should be an official character!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLZ READ

**WARNING! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! IT'S MY LAME EXCUSE 4 NOT UPDATING!**

So, I was thinking about the boy I broke up with. He's been on my mind a lot and I just can't seem 2 get him off my mind. Tomorrow I am going to an open gym at 8:30, going 2 school, then spending the night at my friends. I won't update for a while because I am completely out of ideas. Please leave your ideas or I might have too discontinue this. Adios!


	5. Hurtful

**Hey guys. I'm sorry to say but… this might have only a few more chapters. I am going to say this right now: this is true; 100% completely true. It breaks my heart to say this is true. Continue reading to find out why.**

_**Ayden's POV (After her and Justin are dating)**_

I was in… Love. It sounds cheesy I know but… I can't help it. Justin had everything. He was an only child, he played baseball and basketball, and he was always there. But that's where everything went wrong.

He was there when I had a sleepover with Alex, he snuck in, and he was there when Alex came over, also snuck in, and when he was there when I was in a fight at school, I sort of punched a kid in the nose…

Then, it was the day of his birthday and Alex had come over. I had gone to the bathroom and that was when it all happened. As I was exiting the bathroom, I heard a scream echo from my bedroom. Mom, dad, Geoff, and Brandon had left for some picture shoot or something.

As I entered the living room, I caught a glimpse of Alex and Justin arguing. Then, Justin pushed Alex away with so much strength that she slammed into the wall, creating a small hole where her right shoulder hit. She crumpled to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Alex!" I screamed.

That was the night I broke up with Justin.

**Does everyone understand why this is heartbreaking to me now? He had been doing that every time she was there. This is 100% true. Review please!**


	6. Wolfy's!

**Okay, the climax is in THIS CHAPTER! YOU WILL NOT SEE THIS COMING! This might sound like twilight but it has nothing to do with it except the concept. Disclaimer: Don't own anything… except this coke can- what? Not even THAT! Because that's Geoff's! **

_**Brandon's POV**_

I was annoying Ayden and Geoff again until Geoff smacked me. Here's how it went.

"Num Num Num Num Num Num Num Num Num!" I kept repeating for 20 minutes.

"Shut up!" Geoff yelled, and then smacked me.

Ayden then passed by us in her dress that she had picked out for the Valentine's dance. I decided not to go, because I'm in 6th grade, but Geoff was leaving in a few minutes to pick up his date. Ayden was being picked up by her boyfriend, _Noah._ He's obnoxious! He has a sick, twisted mind… But if he does anything to Ayden, daddy's little girl, he'll feel just how much love hurts!

"Awkward…" I mumbled to myself because what 12 year old would want to see their 13 year old sister walk around in a dress that doesn't even go past her knees! As far as I know, this is A LOT people, no one.

Geoff was now mumbling to himself the lyrics to I'll Leave When the Wind Blows by AAR. _I can finally say were through… I'll pass by but I'll go slow._

Weird how he's listening to a breakup song on the night of the dance…

I was messing around again shaking my head from right to left. I was looking at the coke can on the table… IT WAS MOCKING ME!

I sighed and got up. I just went to bed then.

*NEXT DAY*

I got up that morning knowing I would have a bad experience today. I had to go outside to find our sled hidden in the woods.

That's where things went wrong.

I was trapped, trapped by 8-10 foot tall wolves. I was half their height, being 5 foot 6 inches. But there was one wolf that stood out. It was only 6 feet tall. It had a whitish- brownish color of fur. He, I think it was a he, had blue eyes that I somehow recognized.

The biggest, probably the Alpha was pure black. He made a movement of his head to the others. They stepped forward.

That's when they attacked.

**Hehehe… CLIFFY! It will now be in Brandon's because I feel like it! Review to save Brandon!**


	7. Introductions

**Ahhh! It's 11:20 here and I'm writing this! Told you it was a good part! Now, on with it!**

_**Brandon's POV**_

I woke up, coughing my guts out. It felt like someone was squeezing my windpipe shut forcefully.

"He's awake…" I heard a deep voice say.

"Can I kill him? Just a little?" a slightly softer voice said.

"I'm a octopus right now aren't I?" I mumbled.

"He's loopy… Just like old times…" I knew that voice…

My eyes snapped open to look at Seth Mooreman… He looked exactly as I remembered him… brownish tan hair, electric blue eyes, tanish skin (which is weird because were in Alaska…) and a scar running down his forearm. What was different was he was shirtless, dressed in shorts, and had anklet around his ankle with the corresponding color pattern; baby blue, green, orange. He also had a tattoo… Seth was one of my best friends… then he disappeared…

I then caught a glimpse of my left forearm. There were two white wolf bite mark scars. One was on my wrist. Another was a few inches above my elbow. There was one on my hand between the pointer finger and thumb. It looked awesome!

"Introductions are called for, no?" the guy in front of the bed said, "I, am Jake. This," he pointed to a guy next to him with blonde hair and green eyes that was about 17, "is Avery. This," He waved his hand to a boy with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, about 13, "is Justin. This," he waved to a boy about 15 with brown hair and brown eyes, "is Logan. This," he jammed his thumb toward a 14 year old boy with black hair a dark, chocolate brown eyes, "is Zak. And you know who this is. Seth is the newest member of the pack. He'll show you the ropes since he still has studying. Brandon Chase Stola, welcome to the Honorega werewolf pack."

**WEREWOLVES! HOT ZAK! EVIL JUSTIN! HE'S BACK! IF ONLY THIS WAS TRUE….. Sorry… it was stuck on caps lock. Question of the… Night! If you were a werewolf, would you rather be a Quileute wolf or a Honorega (pronounced HON-or-EA-gah) and what color would you be? I'd be a Honorega wolf because I'd be in ALASKA and I'd be brownish gold color wolf! PEACE OUT SUCKAS!****Quileute** **Quileute**


	8. Absent Minded

**Here's a short little chapter for this chapter. Basically, it's Brandon being really angered out over Justin.**

_**Brandon's POV**_

I ran. That's all I did. I ran as fast as I could before absent-mindly reaching Kaylee's house. Kaylee was basically my best friend. Her parents were both lawyers so she learned to not be offended by anything. Her parents travelled all the time, all over the country.

I broke down in the woods right outside the house. I felt a little cord weighing on my ankle. For some reason I knew what to do. I tugged my shorts off and tied it to my ankle. I threw my shirt off to the side and felt myself becoming a canine. I gulped and opened my eyes.

**Told you it was short! I have to do a book report WHILE practicing my trumpet for band. Review with your answer to this question; if I were a wolf, I would first_. Fill in the blank! Here's mine; if I was a wolf, I would first pee on my homework.**


	9. Parents

**This is just a short little chapter for this story. I have big (sort of) news at the end of this chapter.**

_**Brandon's POV**_

I ended up about an hour later at Kaylee's front door in human form of course. Another down side to this was my once long blonde hair was now short and cropped. My blue eyes seemed out of place with everything. When Kaylee saw me, she was shocked; mostly because it was the middle of winter, in Alaska, and I didn't have a shirt on. She laughed and let me in. Her parents were both gone. I always felt bad about that.

Even though my parents weren't always home, at least I got to see them every day…

**The news! I am becoming a vegetarian. Leave in your review if you'd ever be able to do it. And if you are, then say if it was easy or not.**


End file.
